Dinozzo' all singing and dancing adventures
by Green-Dragon-of-the-East
Summary: Dinozzo's wild and whacky pranks involving him singing and possible dancing. songfics
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dinozzo has a plan to disrupt the annual sexual harassment seminar, and he has Gibb's approval to do so.

Warning: beware, Dinozzo and other male characters will sing

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the lyrics to People Get Ready

**Line Break Xx**

**NCIS Headquarters**

The men and women of NCIS including its Major Case Response Team as well as the NCIS Director Thomas Morrow shuffle into yet another boring but mandatory annual sexual harassment seminar, all looking glum except for a suspiciously happy Tony Dinozzo.

"OK, what gives, why are you happy, you don't plan on hitting on the presenter this year again do you?" asks Kate looking at her partner with a suspicious frown. Tony smiles and leans over.

"Lets just say that I have something up my sleeve to brighten this boring day for everyone subject to this torture," he answers, a cheeky but secretive smile spreading over his face.

"Gibb's will kill you if you do something stupid Dinozzo," states Kate

"Gibbs gave me permission," answers Dinozzo juvenilely sticking his tongue out, Kate just rolls her eyes ignoring Tony's comment that one day her eyes would roll out of her head.

**Line Break Xx**

**An hour into the lecture/seminar**

Kate is watching Tony like a hawk, waiting for his prank to start, she notices that he keeps checking his watch; Kate realizes that his prank must have a set time to start. She also notices that Gibbs, the Director, Ducky, Palmer and McGee keep checking their watches, Mcgee looking extremely uncomfortable, Kate realizes that Tony must have forced or coerced the probie into what ever he has planned.

She also notices that all four are wearing turtleneck jumpers, questioning why she hadn't noticed that sooner. Kate is now really concerned with what Tony has planned and wondering why Gibbs approved it.

Kate stiffens in her seat as music begins playing over the P.A system and Tony begins singing, behind him Ducky, Palmer and McGee begin humming the same tune. Tony and the other three stand up removing their turtle neck jumpers revealing tuxedo's beneath, Ducky, Palmer and McGee continue humming as Tony begins the first verse.

_People Get Ready_

_There's a train a-coming._

_You don't need no baggage_

Mcgee, Ducky and Palmer now join in singing, Kate realises that the four of them are singing a barbershop quartet and groans, she looks over to Gibb's who is smiling at the seminar presenter's annoyance.

_Just a-get on board._

_All you need is faith _

_To hear the diesel humming_

_You don't need no ticket no no_

_Just thank the lord._

Ducky, Palmer and McGee begin clicking their fingers in time with the music

_People Get Ready_

_For the train to Jordan,_

_It's picking up passengers_

_From coast to coast_

_Faith is the key_

_Open the doors and board them_

_There's room for all_

_Amongst those who love the most _

Tony continues to sing while the other three singers provide back up vocals. Kate shakes her head when she notices that Abby and several other NCIS personal are clicking their fingers or clapping in time with the music.

_People Get Ready_

_Oh-ho Come on, come o-o-o-n_

_Get ready it's humming, now it's coming_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Thank the lord_

_People Get Ready_

_There's a train a coming_

_You don't need no baggage just to get on board_

_All you need is faith! To hear the diesel humming_

_You don't need no ticket no no_

_Just thank the lord_

_Oh come I tell ya_

_People get ready_

_Come on, come on oh-oh-oh_

Ducky, Palmer and McGee then begin singing the chorus, repeating the lines "people get ready and thank the lord, while Tony sings the same lines slightly ahead of them so that they create an echo of sorts. Kate smiles at how much Tony, Ducky and Palmer are enjoying themselves while McGee is really starting to get into it after Abby cheers him on some more. Kate smirks when she notices Gibbs using the distraction to sneak out of the room, now she knows why Gibb's allowed Tony to plan this, Gibbs wanted an escape as the four of begin singing the next part of the song through twice.

_People get ready_

_There's a train a-coming_

_You don't need no baggage just to get on board_

_All you need is something to hear the diesel humming_

_You don't need no ticket no no, just thank the lord_

They all sing line up and sing the final lines.

_Just thank the lord_

_We just thank the lord…_

The room bursts into applause as the four singers take a bow, Tony going as far as to blow kisses at the women in the room, Kate is happy to see even the sexual harassment lecturer seems to have enjoyed the impromptu song and has forgotten why they are even here.

The four men continue to bow blow kisses at their audience as they make their way to the door and one by one leave, Tony motioning to Abby and Kate to follow which the women wisely do.

As applause dies down the remaining members of NCIS realize the real prank, Gibb's team just got out of the seminar and they're all still stuck in there until the afternoon, several of them let out groans as the seminar resumes.

Outside the MCRT team let out several laughs as they excuse them selves for an early but long lunch.

**Line Break Xx**

To be honest, I don't know if this would actually happen but considering Dinozzo's flare for elaborate jokes and pranks I believe that he would attempt something like this.

Just so, you know, this was the version covered by Human Nature in their Motown Record.

Have a good one


	2. Gibbs says it best

Summary: Kate and Tony discuss why Gibbs is often a functional mute.

Warning: no warning

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song lyrics quoted

**Line Break Xx**

**NCIS Bullpen**

"Hey Tony, do you know why Gibbs silent most of the time? At time's he's like a functioning mute" asks Kate suddenly,

"You know that he and Abby know sign language?" comments Tony,

"You still didn't answer my question," notes Kate.

"I don't know, I've talked to Abby and Ducky bout it, Ducky theorizes that if Gibbs can communicate a point with out speaking he will to test our observation and interpretational skills while Abby says that Gibbs is just the silent and mysterious type," explains DiNozzo, Kate nods.

"You wanna know what I think?" asks Tony, Kate sighs knowing that he will tell her anyway.

"I believe that Gibbs says it best, Gibbs says it best, when he says nothing at all…*WHACK*…Ow, morning Boss,"

**Line Break Xx**

Short but sweet


End file.
